


Help Me. Please

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor helps you after you were domestically abused.This may affect some readers.





	Help Me. Please

_‘Doctor ? Help me. Please’_

As you rushed through the console room , a duffle bag flung over your shoulder, sobbing , on the verge of hysteria, you passed a very worried and concerned Doctor . He didn’t know what had happened to see you in such a state. He had only answered the phone call you had made to him , begging for him to help you.

A request he never said no to. Not to anyone, especially his best friend. He cared for you deeply, and still visited you , even though you had stopped travelling with him, when you had gotten married.

He had missed you immensely, and now was extremely concerned for you.

‘Y/N?’ he called after you, hearing the sound of your sobs echoing through the TARDIS. He had no idea where you had gone, but the sound of your sobbing made him want to cry as well.

He hated seeing you in so much pain.

A single tear ran down his face as he silently asked his ship where you had fled to.

 _‘Her bedroom’_ , the TARDIS answered, giving a solemn hum as well. He stroked a coral pillar in thanks.

‘Thank you’, he told his ship, and made way to your bedroom, intent on making things better.

The Doctor stopped outside your bedroom door, sniffling through his tears, as he listened to your sobs. He couldn’t wait any longer to find out what had caused you so much grief. He gently knocked on your door.

‘Y/N? What’s wrong love?’ he called gently. He waited for you to respond.

No answer, except for the continuous crying from your room. He knocked again.

‘I’m coming in okay. I need to see what’s upset you so much. I have to check that you’re alright’ he called again, turning the knob, sighing when he realised you had locked the door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, unlocked it, stepping into your room.

The sight of you flung down on your stomach on your bed, back and shoulders heaving made him want to burst into tears again. He gently sat on the edge of your bed, and placed a hand on your shoulder.

You flinched at the touch. Now he was concerned. You never reacted to his touch.

‘Y/N can you face me please?” He asked gently. ‘I want to see that brilliant face of yours’ To which you refused. Instead he asked:

‘Are you alright?’

Do you think I’m alright?” You snapped, then felt immediately bad, it wasn’t his fault. The Doctor came for you, and rescued you like always. He would always be there for you.

‘I’m sorry’ you apologised quickly.

‘That’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it. Do you feel like telling me what happened? It’s okay if you don’t. Just remember that I’ll always listen to you, okay?’ You nodded, as you flipped over to face him.

The Doctor sharply inhaled at the sight of the two black eyes, and the dried blood coming from your nose and trickling down the side of your mouth through your puffy tearstained face. He caught you in a sudden hug as you flung yourself to him, starting to hyperventilate.

‘Oh Y/N’ he soothed, releasing you then passing you a glass of water he had collected along the way to your room. He was glad he did, it seemed like you were going into shock.

‘You need to sip this slowly okay? It’ll help’ he explained gently, as he watched you sip the water. As your breathing slowed down, he pulled you into another hug, and started to stroke your hair, willing to listen also to try and make it all better for you.

‘He bashed me Doctor. I had to leave, he was drunk.. and he called me all the horrid names in the world. I’m so frightened! Oh I can’t go back, don’t make me return. Please  ‘ you gasped through a fresh amount of tears, and now you were shaking again, now relieved you were with your Doctor, and away from the man you thought you loved.

‘Oh Y/N . You’re safe now, I promise, he can’t find you here. I’m sorry , so sorry you had to go through this , but remember I’m here now. And you are welcome to stay here’ he soothed, as he held you in his arms, rubbing your back, as you clung onto his skinny body.

‘You did the right thing to get out, sweetheart. Please also remember, you are wonderful, and special, okay? You are unique in this universe. And no man should ever treat a female like that. Calling my Y/N those horrid names. You are not those, okay? Please don’t ever feel like you are.’ He said, his voice serious. You peered up to his face and noticed that his normally kind brown eyes were darkening at the news.

The Oncoming Storm was approaching. And you didn’t want to be in your husband’s shoes if or when the Doctor met him again. You knew what your Time Lord friend was capable of.

‘Okay Doctor. Thank you so much ‘ you murmured. He pressed a kiss to your temple than gave you a small smile.

‘You’re welcome. You’re very precious to me, please don’t forget that’, he said, the pair of you still in an embrace.

‘I need to fix these injuries up okay? Do you feel like going to the med bay, or I can fix you up in here if you like. And later we can have some tea and cookies if you like? He asked, resting his chin on your head, as you snuggled up to his chest, his arms securely wrapped around your form.

‘The med bay is fine’ you assured him, as he pulled you up by the hand from your bed.

And he didn’t let it go as you made your way down to the med bay. You knew you were protected now.

He had really earned his title. The healer. 

_The Doctor._

 


End file.
